(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to means for inserting collar stay into a shirt collar, and more particularly to an automatic collar stay insertion device for a flat knitting machine.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances, the manufacturing processes of the textile industry are pretty much automated so as to reduce production cost and to increase the production capacity.
During the making of a shirt, despite that most of the work is carried out without human labor, the placement of the collar stays inside the spread collar of the shirt at the positions shown in FIG. 1, at the present time, still requires human involvement, which significantly limits the production efficiency of the shirts.